


She's Come To Bargain

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Licking, Bargaining, Bondage, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Public sex (kind of), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking, shower sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Tails has wandered into the forest at the dead of night in search for a nearby Chaos Emerald. But as usual someone else got to it first. But what happens when Rouge makes an offer that could change that?
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 5





	She's Come To Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear real quick, Tails is 15 and Rouge is 20, I don't usually mention age, but it's important to this story, you will understand why I mention this in the future.

"Dang it, where is it?" Tails was looking around the forest for a Chaos Emerald that had shown up on the radar of his Miles Electric. The device said he was right on top of it, but it was nowhere in sight. It could not have been in a nearby tree, he had reached a clearing and trees were at least 5 feet away from him. Under the ground maybe? Tails was considering flying back to his house and grabbing a shovel to see if it was underground, but he looked back at the radar. The emerald had moved behind him. "Oh no" he said "Someone else has got it." The emerald had left the clearing and back into the main forest. Keeping an eye on the screen Tails flew in the direction it was headed.

After a good amount of time chasing after the emerald, Tails realised it had come to a stop. He looked around himself, he was right on top of it again. It must be directly above him, as well as whoever had it, he hoped he could persuade whoever it was to give it to him. He looked up into the tree that was above him, he couldn't see anyone but he knew they were there. "Alright" said Tails "I know your up there, whoever you are, I know that emerald you have is very pretty, but I really need it to help my friends, if you could please come down and give it, I would be thankful for that." There was no movement at first, but Tails saw someone jump from a branch and float down gracefully towards the ground. He couldn't make out who it was at first, but as they got closer, he groaned on the inside, there was no way SHE was going to give up the Chaos Emerald that easily.

Rouge the Bat and descended towards the ground and landed gently in front of him. But the emerald she was supposed to have was nowhere in sight. "Why hello there cutie" she said in her usual seductive manner "It's such a pleasure to see you and your cute fluffy tails again." She giggled at what she said, causing Tails to blush out of embarrassment from watching her massive breasts jiggle in the confines of her chest-plate, and annoyance from calling his tails cute, Rouge always had this habit of annoying him just from greeting him alone. "Rouge I know you have the emerald I've been searching for, please give it to me, I really don't want to force it from you" Tails said.

"My my" said Rouge, faking a gasp "Such big talk, for such a young fox. But your right, I do have that pretty gem of yours, but if you want to take it from me" she paused and brushed a hand across her busty chest "You'll have to take it from in between my two girls here." Tails blushed and tried not to drop his eyes towards her chest "Rouge, stop it." She giggled again "Okay, okay, how about I give you an offer?" she said "If you take it, you may get this pretty amethyst at the end of it." Tails was confused, Rouge wasn't usually this generous, but he was interested in what her offer was.

"Okay, I'm listening" said Tails, but he was still ready in case she ran away. "I've always liked you Tails" said Rouge "You may think I'm always trying to rile you up when I call you cute. But I do mean it when I say it, I think your really cute, almost irresistible." Hearing this caused Tails to blush harder, he was certainly flattered, but he still kept his suspicions up, Rouge has tried this before. "I've found you so irresistible, that I imagine things that I would do with you" said Rouge, Tails was surprised to see that when he looked closer, Rouge had a tiny blush of her own. Wait a second, was she saying what he thought she was saying? His guard had almost completely lowered now.

Rouge then turned to lock eyes with Tails, her grin widening, it almost looked, predatory. She began to walk closer to the fox, he looked up at her as she walked closer. "W...Wait, what are you doing?" he asked backing away, but he immediately backed into a tree. He then saw that Rouge was right in front of him, he could almost rest his chin on her bust, both of her breasts were bigger than his own head. She continued grinning down at him, placing her hands on his shoulders, her chest pressing to his own. "I'll give you the emerald Tails" said Rouge. "Y...You will?" he said trying his hardest not to drop his eyes. "Yes, but first" she said, Tails ears dropped at the 'but' he didn't like where this was going. "I want you to give me something" said the bat, lowering one of her hands down Tails's body, which Tails failed to notice. "W...What is it?" he asked her. She licked her big lips, which scared Tails a little bit, he was starting to wish he just left and got someone that could deal with Rouge better than he could, her hand still went unnoticed by him.

Rouge pressed her forehead to his as she continued talking. "I want" she paused, when she did Tails gasped out, he finally noticed that one of her hands was not on his shoulder. It had trailed down to his dick, which he had also failed to realise it had become erect, until she gave it a squeeze. Tails was almost as red as a certain echidna as Rouge gave another giggle. "I want you to give me a fun time" Rouge finished "And from what I feel you certainly have the tools necessary to please me." "Rouge" said Tails "Y...You mean you want to... to..." "Fuck you?" said Rouge blandly, making Tails blush, and making her smile even wider if that was possible "Yes Tails I do." "But why?" he asked. Rouge leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss in the forehead, which to Tails felt like she forced herself onto his head and made out with it. "I just told you Tails, I've always found you cute, and I've imagined doing things with you that I would never do with anyone else" said Rouge.

Tails looked away from Rouge, it was embarrassing to have her admit all of this. "I don't know about this Rouge" he said. "Oh don't worry Hon" said Rouge "I'll take charge in this." Before Tails could react, Rouge had pushed him onto the soft grass and got on top of him. She wrapped her legs around him so that he couldn't escape. Tails was shocked at her movements, he was thinking about attempting to shove her off and run away, but he felt like that was unnecessary for reasons he couldn't explain. "Besides Tails" said Rouge, running one of her fingers across his fluffy chest "I don't know how you could say no to this. Getting to feel the pleasure of having sex with a sexy woman like me AND getting the emerald? I'd say that's a win-win for you." "I guess you have a point" said Tails. "I will only do this however if you agree to letting me take control of your body, understand" said Rouge "If you don't consent, you can kiss this opportunity and the emerald goodbye." Tails knew he shouldn't do this, but in his eyes Rouge was right. How could he refuse? Granted he never had sex before, but he had a feeling that's what made him a better catch for Rouge, and if she was being honest, he's have the emerald by the end of it. He also found himself looking at every inch of Rouge, and he was getting this turned on from her when she was fully clothed.

"Okay Rouge" said Tails "I consent." The words had barley left his mouth when he was silenced by Rouge crashing her lips onto his. There was no going back now, he was all her's to play with. With how strong and passionate her kiss was, this left Tails with no choice but to submit to her, and he was completely fine with it. Rouge had an effect on him that forced him to just act submissive. Rouge soon broke the kiss but she didn't stop there. She began to shower Tails's face with more kisses, the foxed was so dazed that his eyes rolled into the back of his head just from her kisses alone.

Finally Rouge pulled away, leaving multiple lipstick stains all over Tails's face. She then reached into her pillow like cleavage and pulled out a glowing purple emerald. She placed it on the ground a fair distance away from them. Tails surprisingly didn't give it a second thought, he was too entranced by Rouge's sexy form. She then brought her hands to her chest-plate. "I think your finally ready to see them in all their glory foxy" she said as she worked to pull it off. Tails gulped he knew exactly what she was talking about when she said 'they'.

Finally it popped off her form, and she sighed as her tits bounced free, her latex outfit was still covering her bottom half. She stretched out letting Tails get a better view of them, his face was so red now, you could hardly tell it was the same fox. "Ahh, it feels good to let them free" sighed Rouge, she smirked down at Tails "What do you think foxy?" Whatever Tails said next was incomprehensible. Her smirk grew wider, "I'll take that as a yes." She could feel his erection straining against her waist now, and how big it was. "Mmm" she moaned "That feels like a big one, I think I'll save it for later though." Tails was stuttering he had no idea what to do, and no idea what she was going to do to him next.

Suddenly, without warning, Rouge pressed her enormous boobs to Tails's face. Tails gasped and that earned him a mouthful of her big tits. "Ooh, eager already?" she teased. Tails couldn't take it anymore, the new sensations coursing through him were too much for him to handle, he fainted. "Hmm" thought Rouge "I see that I'm going to have to take more control then I thought. Very well foxy." She lifted herself off of the fox, placed her chest-plate back in place, grabbed the Chaos Emerald and the Miles Electric and finally she hoisted Tails onto her back and she began to fly away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tails woke up a bit later, he remembered what had happened but he had no idea how long ago it was. He was still a little groggy, but he did feel a weird pain in his wrists and ankles. He blinked and looked around, he saw the Chaos Emerald and his Miles Electric on a bedside table right next to him. He reached out to grab them, but he realised he couldn't move his arms. Waking up properly he could see that he was tied up. His arms and legs were secured with rope and they were tied to... all four corners of a bed. Actually aside from his arms being attached to rope he was actually quite comfortable. He looked down at his own crotch, he was surprisingly still hard, the image of him being suffocated by Rouge was still in his mind. In all honesty he was starting to wish he hadn't fainted, he was actually enjoying what was being presented to him. Then again, maybe Rouge wasn't done with him, if being tied up wasn't any indication. Plus it was clear he wasn't in his own house, the bed he was lying on was a beautiful pearly white colour and, the walls were painted dark purple.

He heard a door open, and he looked forward, and blushed. Rouge was dressed much differently, she had ditched her latex outfit. In fact she might as well be wearing nothing, she was clad in a black pair of panties, with a matching black bra, which was WAY too small for her. The fabric of her bra could actually be seen through, it looked like it would rip any minute. Despite the urge to, he forced himself not to faint again, he wanted to impress Rouge.

"Have a nice sleep?" she asked teasingly. "I'm sorry" said Tails sadly "I didn't mean to, but I promise to impress you this time." "Aww Tails" said Rouge walking over to him, swaying her hips as her breasts swayed and jiggled tantalisingly in her bra. She climbed on top of him again, pressing her confined tits to his face again, but this time Tails endured it and enjoyed the softness of them. "Don't be worried about impressing me" she said "I already know for a fact you and I are going to have so much fun."

Rouge stood up, she turned her back to him and bent over, the fabric of her panties now being stretched to their limit. Tails watched in awe as she pulled them off her form, fully showing him her juicy ass and soaking pussy. Tails found himself licking his lips. "Now" she said, turning back to him "I never got to taste that lovely cock of yours." Tails actually giggled cutely at that compliment. "But I want you to have a taste of this" she said using her fingers to spread her vagina. Tails stared at the dripping wet core being presented to him. Rouge was right, how could he refuse, he would be pleasured by arguably the hottest girl in the world, and get the emerald. It was a win-win for him. "I would love to Rouge" he said. Rouge smirked and began to adjust their position. "Then let us begin" she said.

Tails couldn't use his hands to keep her hips in place, but she had her hips closed across his head firmly enough to keep herself steady. Rouge was faced with his cock, it was so huge that even she was surprised. 'Mmm, this one will tear me apart' she thought. She ground her hips to Tails's face "Get licking foxy" she said. Tails gave her pussy one single lick, and he was instantly addicted, her juices tasted great. He was already licking her pussy lips wildly. "Ooh fuck, your a quick learner" she moaned, leaning in to his giant cock. "So meaty" she said leaning in and taking almost the whole length. She was an inch short from taking the whole thing.

Tails cried out as his dick was enveloped by her warm mouth, but he didn't let up, he continued licking her as she pleasured him back. Rouge moaned as her pussy was pleasured, and as she bobbed her head up and down on his length, her moans making it fell even better for Tails. Rouge used her skilled tongue to dig out some pre-cum out of his tip, and sucked greedily on the whole length. Finally she released it from he mouth and began to passionately kiss it with her soft lips. "Ah, Ah" cried Tails 'Oh my, she's practically making out with it' he thought.

She rubbed it, licked it, kissed it, gave it all the attention it deserved. "Mwah, mmm" she said, licking her lips "You've never had sex before and this is the best cock I've ever had. It's huge and soooooo tasty. Ooooh, and your working some magic down there." Tails had a boost of confidence at that, he cried out as he felt two large soft orbs crush his length. Rouge had ditched her bra and pressed her dirty pillows to his saliva coated cock. She sucked on the tip of his cock while moving her breasts up and down the rest of his dick. As much as Tails wanted to sit back and let Rouge work her magic, he knew he needed to return the favour. He tried his best to force his tongue down her cunt and lick her inside more. It seemed that he succeeded as Rouge squealed in pleasure at having his long canine tongue reach even more sensitive flesh than anyone else has ever gone to.

Rouge continued to seductively kiss his length, each kiss left a bright red lipstick stain. She then descended downward and came face to face with the fox's balls. She used her gentle, but firm hand to them, groping them gently. Tails let out a soft cry as he continued trying his best to pleasure Rouge. He cried out louder as he felt Rouge's soft warm mouth envelop his balls. She suckled on them gently at first, but she began to suck harder after a bit. "F...Fuck" cried Tails, Rouge giggled at the fox swearing, she had never heard him do that before, she found it extremely cute. She gasped out as his inexperienced but still skilled tongue went back to work on her pussy, which she responded with stronger sucks to his balls.

She threw a glance up to his tip, it was now overflowing with pre now. She released his balls with a pop and licked it all up, all the way to the very tip, she dug her tongue into his slit, making the fox underneath her jerk in pleasure as his more sensitive flesh was now being given some attention. She began to deep throat his cock again and her breasts violently swayed at her pace. More pre-cum was flowing into her mouth, it just tasted so good, but she wanted to see this massive cock cum.

So bringing her massive breasts back to his length, she started to stoke it again, more aggressively this time, Tails himself was in so much pleasure, he struggled to pleasure Rouge back. He couldn't focus on it, so he reluctantly stopped licking Rouge's pussy and just moaned uncontrollably as her big soft orbs caressed him. Rouge could feel his cock begin to pulse, each time it pulsed the pulses became stronger, more violent. She didn't let up though, she kept pleasing it with everything she had. "Ooh, don't hold back honey" she cried "Cum all over my face and breasts, I welcome it."

The combination of her soft pillows crushing and massaging his length and her dirty talk, was making it too tough for Tails to hold back anyway. With a strangled cry, Tails released his load, and it was a big one. Rouge cried out in delight as she felt big, thick, shots of gooey cum shoot into her face and onto her breasts. While he was still cumming Rouge lowered her head towards the tip to take more of it in her mouth. His orgasm seemed to last forever, but when it did finished, Rouge's face and tits were covered in fox cum, she also had a mouthful of it. Tails was panting to get his breath back, he noticed Rouge had moved aside, she was now facing him, and the sight he saw nearly gave him a nosebleed. Rouge was smirking down at him, fully naked now, her giant swaying breasts caked with thick cum, cum was also all over her face. She then opened her mouth to show him how much of it was in her mouth. Then she swallowed it and proceeded to clean the rest of it off of her body, Tails watching in awe the whole time.

She eventually finished and leaned down to kiss him. Despite the foul taste of his own seamen Tails kissed back willingly. Rouge pulled away and licked her lips. "Mmm, you tasted great Tails" she said. Tails chuckled embarrassingly and said "I don't know if I'm a fan." "I'm sorry" she said "But I didn't cum yet, you stopped when you felt your orgasm approach. "I'm sorry" he said, looking away ashamed. "Oh it's okay sweetie" she said "After all, you can still achieve that, your skilled tongue confirms that." Tails blushed at the compliment, and gasped as his face was forced back toward her nether region. It was clear on what she wanted, so Tails immedietly got to work.

"Mmm, that's it, make me cum Tails" moaned Rouge. Tails's tongue was deep into her vagina, he was thankful his tongue was longer than most, it filled him with a little bit of pride since it was able to reach spaces inside her that other men Rouge have bedded could not even come close to. As he continued pleasuring Rouge and licking up her juices, he also enjoyed her nails digging into his head, it was a surprisingly nice head scratch. "Mmm, I suppose I can untie you" said Rouge "You have pleased me thus far after all." She untied Tails's hands, he wished he could also have his legs released too, but he could work with just his hands for now. Once they were free, they immedietley grasped Rouge's bountiful ass. "Ooh, naughty boy" she gasped "But that massage your giving me does feel nice, continue all you want." Tails dug his hands into her firm, plump ass, kneading it as hard as he could. He also pushed down on it so that he could reach even further into her pussy with his tongue.

Rouge moaned happily into the sky as she felt Tails's wet tongue wiggle around inside her, she had no idea why Tails was so good at eating her out, but she wasn't complaining. His hands were also reasonably strong, which was quite nice to feel him using them to grope her ass. For someone who had no idea what he was doing, he was so good, Rouge couldn't help herself, she needed to release.

"Your such a good foxy" she moaned "Oh shit, I'm going to cum. Oooh make me cum Tails, all over your face." Tails licked her until he heard her scream, and felt a stream of juices squirt into his face. He was surprised at the force they hit him with, but quickly tried to drink it all. Rouge moaned to high heaven as Tails didn't stop licking her, even when she finally released. She held his head there, not that she needed to, Tails wouldn't dare pull away right now.

Finally she released his head when she stopped cumming. Tails pulled away licking her juices off of his face. "So how was it?" she asked him. "You taste really good" he said. "Thank you" she said, she then grabbed his head and lifted him so that he was sitting up. She offered him her right breast, Tails stared at it in awe, it was so big. "Don't you want to suck on it?" she asked teasingly "Like you did to your mother when you were a little baby?" Because her tone was so embarrassing to talk back to, Tails didn't respond and just leaned in to suck on her breast.

He took her rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on it. "Mmm, that's good" Rouge moaned "Ooh, maybe suck on it a bit harder?" Tails decided to give her what she wanted. He nipped her nipple between his teeth as firmly as he could without hurting her, and sucked as hard as he could. Meanwhile one of his hands travelled to her other breast, it could hardly wrap around it. His other hand went back to groping her ass. Rouge's own hands were keeping Tails's head attached to her breast, while also petting him gently, she whispered to him that he was a good boy and he was amazing in the sack. But now she was ready to have some real fun.

She pulled him away from his breast, grabbed his arms and tied them up again. "Oh come on Rouge" whined Tails. "Sorry" she shrugged "I still have fun teasing you." Tails rolled his eyes "You'll never change" he said. "Aww, do you have a problem with that" she asked leaning down towards him, her breasts barley touching his face. He looked at the swaying pendulums and back up at Rouge and said "Definitely not." "Good" she said. Pulling back, she moved her waist to his cock, which was still rock hard. She began rubbing her hot core to it. Tails moaned as she teased him by rubbing up and down against it.

"Do you want it big boy?" she said in a teasing, hypnotising manner "Do you want me to stick your fat cock down my tight pussy?" "P...Please Rouge" he whimpered. She continued talking, while teasingly rubbing one of her fingers up and down his length, along with her pussy "Do you want to fire more of your hot, delicious, thick cum into me?" Tails could feel the heat of her vagina, torturing him even more. "Rouge" he moaned. "Do you want me to fuck you? Nice and hard? Deep and mean?" "Please" he whined. "Please what?" she asked leaning down and licking his face sensually. Tails's mind had completely given into the lust, he needed this. "Please fuck me" he cried "I want to feel you."

She smirked as he called out to her, she felt like she teased him enough, besides, all her teasing was frustrating her as well, she needed this badly too. She grabbed his massive cock and guided it to her entrance. She lowered herself slowly, inch by inch. The two of them threw their heads back in total ecstasy, Tails's cock was stretching Rouge to her limits. "Fuck, oh fuck" she cried as she continued to inch her way down. Finally she was all the way in, she had never had one this deep in her before, bit it felt so amazing. Tails himself was already panting, and unconsciously bucking his hips.

Finally getting used to the size Rouge began to slowly lift herself up and down on his cock, lifting herself until only the head was inside her, and sitting back down. She slowly went faster and faster every passing second, making herself and Tails moan uncontrollably. Tails watched in awe as her tits bounced up and down wildly, to Tails they vaguely looked like basketballs with the way they were bouncing. She noticed him staring and smirked down at him. While still bouncing on him quickly she grabbed her bouncing breasts and began to squeeze and caress them. "Mmm, do you like them?" she asked teasingly "Do you like it when I play with them while I bounce on your big, fat cock? Do you want to touch them, treat them like I am treating them right now?" "Please Rouge" he moaned "May I?" While not letting up in fucking him, Rouge faked a ponder. "Well you have been good so far, and have pleased me" she said.

While still fucking him relentlessly, Rouge leaned down and untied his hands again, but she also went a step further, and with some difficulty untied his legs as well. Finally free Tails used his hands to bring Rouge closer to him. Her swaying breasts were in his face again, but Rouge wouldn't let him force them into his face, they dangled in a taunting fashion in front of him, so he just decided to lick them. "Mmm" Rouge moaned again "Your such a good boy Tails" she gasped out again and rode him harder than ever when he grabbed her ass cheeks with his hands and began massaging them again. "R...Rouge" grunted Tails "This is so good." "Your telling me" she grunted, Tails's thick erection was scraping her insides and re-shaping them in a way that no other man had ever done. She could feel more of his pre-cum seeping into her, but that itself was not enough, she wanted more, and knew Tails had enough to satisfy her, at least for the night.

Tails clutched at Rouge's body, his hands had moved from her ass to her back, while his legs had wrapped around her waist. She was now lying on top of him, fucking him hard and fast and never stopping, breasts pressed to his chest, and her face so close to his. She wrapped her lips around his and met him in passionate kiss. It was obvious to Tails, he was starting to fall in love with this seductive bat, of course any guy would probably instantly drool over her body, but Tails felt something more than that. Did Rouge feel the same? He assumed he wasn't going to get an answer to his question right now, or any time soon with the way Rouge was with others. He would just have to wait and see, only time would tell. All that mattered to him was the current situation, he even forgot why he agreed to do this in the first place, even with the very reason glowing on a bedside table right beside both of them.

Unfortunately, being so inexperienced, Tails wouldn't last much longer. "Rouge" he screamed "I'm close." "I can tell" she cried, she could feel his cock throbbing, practically begging to release inside of her "I'm close too Tails. Just try to hold it in as long as you can, I want us to cum at the same time. Oooh, give me an enormous load foxy." They continued for a bit longer but soon, it was too much for either of them. Rouge's juices squirted all over his big length, making her pussy become extremely tight, which set Tails off. His ejaculation felt like a nuke going off inside of her, there was so much of it, it actually began to leak out of her before he was even finished. All the while they both threw their heads back and cried out lustfully for each other.

Soon though, they both finished and reduced to panting messes. Rouge slowly lifted her self up from his slightly smaller dick, a lot of cum spilled from her mercilessly stretched pussy. "Damn Tails, that was an enormous load" she said. There was no response. "Tails?" she said, looking up. He had fainted again, but not from embarrassment this time, from exhaustion. Rouge smiled, she gave him another kiss and rolled over so that she was directly next to Tails, she switched off the light and fell asleep too, cuddling the cute fox.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tails awoke later feeling great, he didn't open his eyes though, he wanted to sleep for a little bit longer. So he just snuggled into his pillows and cuddled his teddy bear closer to him. Wait a minute, his pillows were awfully small and round, and he didn't even own a teddy, even if he did it was too large to be one. Opened his eyes and was met with a familiar pair of breasts in his face, he looked up and saw the grinning face of Rouge the bat staring down at him. "Morning cutie" she said "I had a lot of fun last night, how about you?" All of the memories flooded back into Tails's mind, he looked back up at Rouge and said "Definitely." "Good" she said.

She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald and offered it to him. "Well here you go as I promised" she said. Tails took it from her, and stared at it wondering if this was all a trick, but he could feel a strong power emanating from it so it can't be a trick. "Hey Rouge" he said. "Yes cutie?" she asked. "Can we do that again sometime?" he asked blushing. Rouge smiled at him and said "Sure, come see me and I'm guaranteed to give you what you want. That being said, how would you like to have some more fun in the shower before you head off?" "Um, I dunno" said Tails, scratching the back of his head "I've been gone all night, Sonic and the others a probably worried about me." "Are you sure you want to reject this?" she asked, standing up from the bed and showing off her luscious body. As if Tails was seeing it for the first time he blushed. "Ah what the heck?" he shrugged, he placed the emerald back on the table next to the Miles Electric and follwed Rouge to the bathroom, ready to have some more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and Request


End file.
